


if you promise to stay, i promise to never leave.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Jisung, Felix, dan janji-janji yang terserak tiap langkah mereka.





	if you promise to stay, i promise to never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah boyband asal korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

“Selamat Tahun Baru dan ini pizza _pepperoni_ pesanan Jisung!”

Felix tiba, dengan cengiran lebar di wajah dan sekotak pizza di tangan. Ada bulir-bulir salju tersangkut di syal dan _beanie_ milik Felix, pertanda bahwa salju masih turun di luar sana. Jisung melambaikan tangan dari sofa, enggan meninggalkan televisi yang masih memutar _Guardians of The Galaxy_ sebagai teman menunggu tahun berganti. Pizza sudah diletakkan di atas meja, Felix perlahan melepaskan syal, beanie, dan mantelnya sebelum bergabung dengan Jisung di depan televisi. Bergelung di bawah selimut mencari kehangatan.

“Terlambat, Felix. Kau kehabisan popcorn, tapi masih ada soda.” Kedikan bahu kasual setelahnya. “Tapi ambil sendiri di kulkas.”

“Pelit.”

“Kamu tuh udah kayak pemilik kedua apartemen ini, saking seringnya mampir.”

Jisung menjulurkan lidah setelahnya sebelum tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Felix turut tertawa. Detik berikutnya, Jisung menemukan dirinya merengkuh Felix seraya menyaksikan televisi dalam diam. Felix menggumam, menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan dan hangat Jisung.

Seakan mereka baik-baik saja, seakan mereka tetap sahabat kental seperti sebelumnya. Seakan yang mereka punya hanya satu sama lain seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dada Jisung nyeri dan ia berusaha tampak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

“Jadian, yuk!”

Adalah kalimat yang dilontarkan Felix beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kantin fakultas sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlambat makan siang, sibuk dengan makanan di hadapan masing-masing. Ajakan itu terlontar di hadapan dua porsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan dua gelas es teh manis (dan Jisung hampir saja menyemburkan tehnya ke wajah Felix— _hampir_ ). Ia mengerjap berulang kali, menatap lurus mata sahabatnya agar ia yakin.

“Sebentar. Jadian ini maksudmu— _pacaran_?” Nada suara Jisung tanpa sadar meninggi. Buru-buru ia berdeham, menurunkan intonasinya nyaris berbisik. “Pacaran yang— _itu_? Felix? Serius nih?”

“Enggak ada salahnya, kan?” Felix mengerjap sebelum kembali bersuara, “Maksudku, aku kenal kamu dari SMA. Kita nyaman satu sama lain. Nyoba enggak ada salahnya.”

Matanya menatap Felix sekali lagi, mencoba membaca apa yang ada di kepala sahabatnya. Memang, mereka sudah bersama sejak SMA. Sejak Felix masih menjadi murid baru dari Australia yang canggung hingga mereka sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa. Dan memang, Jisung sendiri merasa nyaman dengan Felix. Ada masa di mana mereka bertengkar, tetapi pertengkaran itu hanya pertengkaran antar teman dekat. Matanya bergulir, menatap kosong piring nasi goreng _kimchi_ di hadapan selagi pikiran Jisung menimbang-nimbang.

Felix benar. Tidak ada salahnya.

“Mau.”

Bukankah itu yang diperlukan dalam menjalin hubungan lebih dalam? Kenyamanan akan presensi satu sama lain?

Ia dan Felix sudah mendapatkan itu. Apa lagi yang kurang?

.

.

.

Jisung dan Felix resmi berpacaran.

Tetapi saat itu, gestur mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang sahabat. Satu minggu kemudian, Jisung memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Felix seminggu kemudian ( _“Good luck kiss!”_ ) sebelum perlombaan kejuaraan _dance_ dan esok harinya Felix menciumnya tepat di bibir ( _“Thank you kiss,”_ ditambah kerlingan jahil). Jantung Jisung seakan jatuh ke tanah. Dan dalam hatinya ia berpikir, apa seperti ini rasanya dicium kekasih?

Mereka berdua pulang saat matahari telah tenggelam dan lampu-lampu berpijar menerangi jalanan. Angin malam bukanlah hal yang ramah untuk dua orang yang lupa membawa jaket. Tangan Felix mencuri genggam tangannya. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jisung mengeratkan genggamannya. Dingin malam itu menggelitik dan tangan Felix hangat—hangat itu merambat hingga ke hati.

Segalanya baik-baik saja. Dengan pipinya yang merona dan detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat tiap langkah bersama Felix, Jisung meyakinkan diri bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sore itu angin bertiup pelan, dengan wangi makanan membumbung di udara. Jalanan Hongdae adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mencari pengganjal perut sementara. Felix menggelengkan kepala pada tiap tawaran makan dan tiap gerobak yang mereka lewati. Alasannya, karena diet. Tetapi Jisung tahu, alasan yang sebenarnya adalah uang bulanan yang semakin menipis.

Tanpa mempedulikan protes Felix yang tidak enak hati, Jisung membeli dua buah roti manis. Senyumnya ramah, kata-katanya ramah saat ia memberikan sejumlah uang pada bibi penjual. Satu roti digigitnya, uapnya masih sedikit mengepul mengenai pipinya. Tetapi, rasa roti itu sangat enak, roti terenak yang pernah mampir di lidahnya.

“Rotinya enak.”

“Jisungie—“

Belum sempat Felix menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Jisung langsung menjejalkan roti manis ke mulut Felix. Tangannya menahan roti tersebut di mulut Felix, membuat pemuda tersebut mau tak mau harus mengunyahnya jika ingin membebaskan diri.

“Enak kan?”

Pipi Felix menggembung, tanda bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengunyah. Tangan Jisung perlahan dilepaskan, membiarkan roti itu berpindah tangan dari Jisung ke Felix. Kekasihnya memakan roti tersebut dengan lahap hingga kandas (padahal sebelumnya tiap tawaran ditolak mentah-mentah—Felix benar-benar lapar, Jisung selalu tahu). Mata Felix kemudian beralih pada Jisung, dengan bibir dikerucutkan setengah menggerutu.

“... enak sih. Tapi enggak usah suapin aku juga.”

Jisung terkikik setelahnya. Tangannya mencubit ujung hidung Felix pelan seraya tersenyum jahil. Teriakan, “Aw, sakit!” dari bibir Felix dibalasnya dengan cubitan gemas lagi di kedua pipi.

“Kamu sih.” Jisung menjulurkan lidah  setelahnya, usil, “Pake ngelarang pacarmu beliin kamu roti juga.”

Felix bersungut-sungut. Mata Jisung tidak sekalipun berpindah pandang, Felix terlihat menggemaskan—manis, lebih manis daripada roti manis yang baru saja ia cicip.

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih, Felix dan Jisung selalu pulang bersama. Rumah mereka terpisah beberapa lorong dan Felix belum familiar betul dengan suasana perumahan. Jisung yang akan mengantar jemput Felix hingga pemuda itu hapal jalan. Setelah itu, siapa yang cepat yang akan menjemput duluan. Siapapun yang keluar duluan harus menunggu yang keluar belakangan.

Dan saat kuliah tetap tidak berbeda. Apartemen mereka berada pada lantai yang berbeda. Tak peduli selama apapun, Jisung selalu menunggu Felix menyelesaikan kelasnya dan sebaliknya. Kebiasaan itu berhenti saat mereka berdua sudah lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda. Pegangan tangan hanya berlaku saat mereka berdua kencan, atau saat tangan mereka menemukan satu sama lain di bawah selimut. Jemari Jisung hapal tiap gurat yang terpatri di tangan Felix, seakan tangan itu memang diciptakan untuk ia pekuri.

Tatapan mata Felix masih sama padanya. Tatapan seorang sahabat. Jisung kala itu berpikir bahwa itu wajar dan tidak memikirkannya lebih dalam—bukankah sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat?

Ia salah. Salah besar.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran pertama mereka terjadi karena kecemburuan sepihak. Pertengkaran besar pertama antara Jisung dan Felix dari awal mereka bersua hingga saat ini.

Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama lelah. Mungkin karena Jisung terlalu meledak kala itu. Mungkin karena Felix sendiri sudah mencapai titik jenuh. Persoalan kecil pun dapat menjadi api yang melalap, dapat menjadi bom yang meledak.

Selama tiga hari Felix menolak berbicara. Dadanya sesak. Bukan karena Jisung tidak punya teman, semuanya terasa teramat menyiksa karena Felix yang marah padanya. Pagi-pagi sekali di hari keempat, Jisung mengetuk apartemen Felix, membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf. Berjanji bahwa hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Dan Felix memeluknya, memaafkannya, meminta maaf balik atas sikapnya. Dan mereka berbaikan. Semudah itu semuanya selesai.

 

 

 

 

Akan tetapi, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terus terjadi. Baik karena hal sepele maupun karena hal yang besar. Pertengkaran terakhir membuat mereka berdua tidak bertegur sama lagi selama hampir satu bulan.

Mungkin karena baik ia dan Felix terlalu terbiasa menjadi sahabat. Mungkin karena baik ia dan Felix tidak tahu apa definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ketika dihadapkan pada romansa, mereka bak kerbau dicocok hidung. Belum lagi hari lahir mereka hanya beda satu hari—isi kepala mereka sama, tabiat mereka sama. Mereka keras di saat yang sama dan melembut dalam tempo yang sama, seperti dua garis paralel yang berjalan bersamaan tanpa pernah bertemu ujungnya.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Jisung sampai saat ini adalah, bahwa hubungan asmara tidak hanya membutuhkan rasa nyaman akan presensi satu sama lain. Salah satunya, cinta. Ini yang dimiliki oleh Jisung, tetapi luruh di hati Felix.

Mungkin sejak awal, ini memang salah.

.

.

.

“Ada film lain, enggak?”

Jisung mengerjap. Tersentak dari lamunannya. _Guardians of The Galaxy_ telah lama berakhir, berganti dengan adegan awal _A Quiet Place_. Felix takut dengan film horor dan ia langsung mengerti. Bangkitlah ia, mengambil DVD _Deadpool_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemutar DVD. Layar kemudian berganti. Felix menggumamkan, “Terima kasih,” dan Jisung membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan terkejut saat mengetahui jam berapa saat ini.

“Sebentar lagi jam dua belas.”

Felix menegakkan punggungnya. Suara ketak-ketik jam teredam oleh televisi dan ledakan-ledakan kembang api Tahun Baru di luar jendela. Mengerti. Dalam hati ia menghitung mundur, selagi wajahnya mendekat, selagi kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Felix. Matanya menatap mata itu—coklat hangat, tulus, bersahabat. Jisung tercekat, berdeham melunturkan kegugupan sebelum bibirnya menangkup bibir Felix.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman penuh pagut. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir. Felix tidak merasakan apapun, tetapi Jisung merasa jantungnya hendak meledak. Sudah sekian tahun dan perasaan itu tidak berubah.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun, Jisung merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Felix menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki.

Namanya Changbin. Mereka bertemu tidak sengaja di dalam kereta. Felix bercerita bahwa ia bertukar _id kakaotalk_ dengan Changbin, bahwa Changbin enak diajak berbincang santai biarpun pembawaan awalnya canggung. Dengan semangat Felix berkata bahwa Changbin adalah produser musik seperti Jisung (“Tapi musiknya _dark_ semua! Kau bayangkan itu? Keren ya?” Jisung tersenyum kecut). Mata coklat gelap Felix berkilat-kilat bahagia tiap kali membicarakan Changbin dan jantung Jisung tersengat kecemburuan karenanya.

Selama bertahun-tahun Jisung mengenal Felix, baru kali ini Felix seantusias ini bercerita tentang seorang lelaki. Lihatlah mata itu, nada suara itu. Felix bagai anak kecil yang menatap dunia dari kaca warna-warni dan Jisung seakan meneguk segumpal bulu kucing.

Ia tidak suka. Ia cemburu. Felix selalu menyebut nama Changbin dengan nada penuh sayang dan mata yang berbinar—seumur-umur, Jisung tidak pernah menemukan itu semua beriring dengan nama _nya_.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini tanpa membuat Felix kecewa?

.

.

.

“Jisungie—kupikir mending kita putus aja.”

Dikatakan Felix tepat di hari jadi tiga tahun mereka. Jisung sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Sekalipun terkadang Felix sama tidak pekanya dengan tanah, Jisung orang yang terlalu peka. Sebelum Felix menyadari, ia sudah lebih dahulu tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan itu menyebalkan karena ia sendiri yang merasakan sakit.

“... kenapa?”

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jisung benci bagaimana suaranya berubah gemetar. Karena lihat mata Felix yang berduka? Seharusnya hanya dirinya yang berduka, bukan? Untuk apa Felix berduka karenanya sementara cinta Felix padanya telah kandas.

“Kupikir mending kita tetap jadi sahabat aja.” Felix kemudian mengalihkan pandang, menatap ke arah manapun selain mata Jisung. “Maafin aku.”

Bibir bawah Jisung digigit. Napasnya ditarik dalam, sedalam-dalamnya sampai paru-parunya yang terkoyak teredam.

“Kamu minta maaf buat apa? Enggak apa-apa, kok.”

Suaranya hampir habis. Tangannya terulur, mengelus punggung dan puncak kepala Felix lembut. Tak peduli bahwa ada air mata yang ditahan dengan egois. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Felix. Tidak boleh menampakkan padanya jika ia merasa ditinggalkan. Tarikan napas. Bahkan dadanya sakit saat bernapas.

Sampai ada secercah keegoisan di dalam dada—mengapa ia harus merasa sakit sementara ia yang menemukan Felix pertama kali?

“... tapi boleh aku minta sesuatu?”

Mata Felix mengerjap, “Apa?”

“Kita akan tetap jadi sahabat. Tapi biarkan aku tetap memelukmu dan menciummu.” Dijeda. Ini bukan hasil pemikiran panjang, ia tidak tahu apakah akan menyesal atau tidak ke depannya, “Kau harus janji, Felix. Demi aku. Kau mau aku tetap senang, kan?”

Egois, Jisung. Sungguh egois.

Ia tahu bahwa hati Felix sudah dimiliki Changbin. Tetapi hei, bukankah Jisung yang pertama kali menemukan Felix? Bukankah Jisung yang sejak awal selalu ada dan menguatkan Felix? Siapa Changbin yang seenaknya merebut Felix dari tangannya? Hanya pemuda baru kenal, apa haknya mengambil Felix yang sejak awal sudah milik Jisung?

Ia ingin egois sedikit.  Dan licik. Ia meminta karena ia tahu Felix tidak pernah sanggup menolak permintaannya, apapun itu. Termasuk permintaan sebelum pertama kali mereka bercumbu. Termasuk permintaannya yang ini, permintaannya untuk berjanji.

“Boleh.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Jisung melengkungkan senyuman. Felix pun tersenyum karenanya.

 

(Jisung pura-pura tidak tahu kalau senyum Felix kaku.)

.

.

.

Di malam tahun baru pertama, Jisung mencium Felix.

Dan ciuman itu seperti ciuman sepasang kekasih. Tanpa ia sadari ia terlarut, memagut bibir Felix berulang kali berkat terhanyut. Felix awalnya ragu, tetapi seiring waktu, ia balas memagut. Jantung Jisung seakan hendak meledak. Saat kedua bibir mereka berpisah, wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya juga. Begitu juga dengan wajah dan bibir Felix. Mata Jisung menatap lurus mata Felix, selagi tangannya turun, mendarat di pinggang Felix, menggenggam erat ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakan sang pemuda. Menaikkannya beberapa senti dari pinggang, lalu melepasnya. Jemarinya sudah tidak sabar merindu tiap jengkal kulit Felix. Kembali ditariknya wajah itu mendekat, kembali dicumbuinya bibir itu berulang.

Mungkin, mereka bisa kembali seperti sediakala. Jisung dan Felix. Tanpa siapapun yang akan mengganggu.

Mungkin, itu hanya angan-angan Jisung.

Sampai terdengar notifikasi aplikasi pesan dari ponsel Felix, membuat Jisung menjauh dan Felix undur diri sejenak dan memeriksa (“Changbin _-hyung_ bilang, selamat tahun baru.” Jisung tersenyum pahit). Dari ruang tengah, Jisung dapat mendengar percakapan Felix dengan Changbin. Bagaimana nada suara pemuda itu ceria, bagaimana pipi pemuda itu tersipu senang, bagaimana tawanya berderai ringan akan entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan di telepon sana (mungkin pembicaraan yang lucu, mengingat Felix berkata bahwa Changbin tampak seram, tapi sebenarnya pemuda itu sering melucu).

Seakan lupa akan apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit silam.

Detak jantungnya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Dalam suatu titik di hidupnya, Jisung bertemu dengan seorang pemuda.

Bartender di suatu _cafe_ datang dan memberikannya segelas _cafe latt_ e gratis. Mata mereka bertemu, mata pemuda itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya dengan mata rusa (tidak seperti milik Felix, mata pemuda itu agak sipit). Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan menunjukkan _latte art_ bergambar tupai dan tulisan _‘untuk Jisung’_ dengan bangga. Jisung tertawa kecil, diucapkannya, “Makasih,” sebelum ia mengambil ponsel dan memotret cangkir _latte_ nya. Dilihatnya sang bartender menyunggingkan senyum, senyum bangga.

“Tahu namaku dari mana?”

Senyum pemuda itu timpang, “Karena kamu suka ke sini.” Kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, “Namaku Minho. Lee Minho.”

“Kayak nama artis.” Jisung tertawa lagi—tawa lepas pertamanya setelah sebulan terakhir. “Namaku Han Jisung, biar kayaknya kamu udah tahu.”

Minho mendengus geli sebelum tertawa di balik punggung tangan. Sang bartender menarik kursi di hadapan Jisung, menatap sang pemuda dengan seksama seraya mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

“Jadi, boleh aku mengenal banyak hal tentangmu?”

 

 

 

 

 

Dan Jisung menemukan dirinya datang ke _cafe_ saat Minho bertugas di esok hari, dan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi. Minho selalu menyambutnya ramah, mengajaknya berbagi cerita di depan dua cangkir kopi dan lantunan musik klasik. Ia baru tahu jika musik klasik adalah hal lain yang menjejali dunia Lee Minho selain aneka kopi (“Ini lagu Tchaikovsky— _The Nutcracker_.” “Kalau yang ini, milik Mozart.” “Ah, ah! Ini favoritku! _Swan Lake!_ Denger deh!”). Jisung menemukan dirinya tersenyum dan mendengar cerita tentang Dunia Minho yang estetik. Dunia Minho yang tampak seperti rumah tempat aristokrat bernaung, dengan lukisan-lukisan antik, tembok berukir, dan musik klasik.

Mungkin karena Jisung butuh teman berbicara—apapun selain membicarakan Felix dan Changbin dan cinta di antara mereka yang semakin bersemi tiap detik.

.

.

.

“Changbin _-hyung_ nembak aku.”

Adalah kalimat yang nyaris membuat Jisung tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia menarik napas, menatap ke arah Felix (dan ia tidak sadar jika tatapannya nanar sampai Felix menelan ludah). Gelas minumannya diturunkan perlahan, matanya belum lepas dari mata pemuda di hadapannya.

“Terus gimana?”

Felix perlahan mengalihkan pandangan, pada apapun selain mata Jisung, “Aku belum jawab.”

“Kenapa? Kalau kamu suka dia ya, terima aja. Enggak ada salahnya.” Sudut-sudut bibirnya terasa kaku, _sialan_. “Atau—kamu biasa aja sama dia?”

Ada hening lama, cukup lama hingga Felix memberanikan diri untuk berkata.

“Aku cinta dia.”

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kata-kata seakan menguap dalam benak. Dadanya bergemuruh marah—berani-beraninya si Changbin yang baru masuk ke lingkaran mereka mencuri Felix _nya_. Felix tampaknya membaca isi hati Jisung, terlihat dengan kepala yang menunduk juga suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

“Maaf.”

“Maaf buat apa, coba?”

“Karena kemarin perasaanku buatmu enggak sebesar perasaanku sekarang buat Changbin _-hyung_.”

Jisung terdiam beberapa lama.

“Enggak perlu kok.” Ia begitu benci saat suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar. Tangannya kemudian terulur, mengelus-elus punggung Felix. Daripada menenangkan Felix, ini lebih ke usaha menenangkan dadanya yang terbakar, “Bukan salah kamu. Itu karena emang kita enggak cocok aja pacaran.”

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata di antara mereka. Mereka berdua bergelung di atas ranjang dengan selimut menyelimuti tubuh. Tangan Jisung beristirahat di punggung Felix, selagi wajah Felix terbenam di dadanya, mata terpejam berusaha mencari damai di antara kalut yang mencekam. Dicurinya kecup dari bibir Felix, dan hidungnya, dan sepasang matanya, dan dikecupnya kening itu lama. Semakin banyak ketik-ketik jarum jam menggema di dinding, semakin menggumpal kekalutannya.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jisung menceritakan tentang Felix pada Minho.

Rasanya ia remuk dari dalam. Rasanya ia seperti dikoyak-koyak hidup-hidup dan serpih-serpih tubuhnya diinjak dengan keji. Mengutarakan apa yang ada di isi hatinya sama dengan membuka luka-luka yang ia perban dan menyirami alkohol di permukaannya. Perih. Tapi itulah cara untuk sembuh. Dan oh, sudahkah kalian mendengar kalau alkohol menyembuhkan luka dengan cara membunuh jaringan-jaringan sehat? Seperti itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Di antara denting musik klasik, Minho mendengarkan tanpa menyela. Saat bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengintip dari sudut mata Jisung, Minho hanya diam dan menyodorkan selembar tisu. Dua cangkir kopi di hadapan mereka mulai mendingin. Barulah satu cangkir kopi diteguk Minho perlahan setelah Jisung selesai bercerita (dan Minho mengerenyit, tampaknya Minho tidak suka kopi dingin).

“Si Felix ini—kamu sayang sama dia?”

“Jelaslah.” Jisung tersenyum, senyumnya getir, “Sebelum dia jadi mantanku, dia sahabat terbaikku.”

“Kamu mau kamu yang bahagia atau Felix yang bahagia?”

“... dua-duanya, kalau bisa.”

Jisung memainkan jemarinya di bawah meja. Kata-katanya terdengar konyol. Bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bahagia jika kebahagiaan yang satu akan membunuh kebahagiaan yang lain?

“Sebelum kamu milih, coba kamu berhenti sejenak dan lihat Felix.” Mata Minho menatapnya. Mata itu begitu teduh hingga Jisung kehilangan kata-katanya, “Kamu terlalu banyak lihat jalan di depan dan dirimu. Coba kamu lihat sekitar dan lihat belakangmu. Apa kamu puas dengan jejakmu?”

Pertanyaan terakhir Minho menggema dan menggema di kepalanya seperti teriakannya di ngarai.

Apa ia puas dengan _jejaknya_?

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut dan ia menemukan dirinya menghubungi Felix.

Dan Felix mengangkat teleponnya karena satu, yang menghubungi pemuda itu adalah Jisung dan dua, pemuda itu pasti tengah kerepotan mengejar _deadline editing_ akhir bulan. Hanya ada halo dan kabar yang ditukar sebelum hening menyergap. Jisung terdiam sementara, sebelum memberanikan diri kembali membuka tanya.

“Sendirian?”

“Iya. Changbin _-hyung_ katanya mau tidur di studio.”

 _Oh._ Pantas saja.

Ada keinginan egois yang mendesaknya untuk meminta Felix ke sini, menjadi teman tidurnya sebelum perkataan Minho kembali menghantamnya. _Apa kau puas dengan jejakmu?_ Tanpa mematikan telepon, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir.

Felix bahagia. Ia menerima pernyataan cinta Changbin, pindah ke apartemen Changbin, memulai hidup baru dengan Changbin. Jisung hanyalah sahabat dan sobekan dari lembar masa lalu Felix. Sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di hati Felix untuknya. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya.

Karena itulah Jisung mengikat Felix dengan janji. Karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Janji demi janji terserak di antara mereka, merantai, menjadi alasan bagi Jisung untuk tidak berpijak dan maju. Karena selama Felix berhasil ia ikat dengan janji, apa lagi yang ia perlukan?

“Jisungie, kenapa?”

“Enggak bisa tidur.”

Suaranya kembali serak tangis. Ia benci. Felix tampaknya menyadari itu, terbukti dari suara terkesiap yang terdengar dari seberang.

“Aku kayaknya masih punya pil tidur. Mau kuanterin ke sana? Sekalian aku mampir. Jisungie udah makan? Sekalian kubeliin makanan mau, ya?”

Perlahan teleponnya turun dari telinga, sebelum tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Malam itu, Jisung kembali melihat ke belakang. Melihat jejaknya. Melihat rantai yang  terseret-seret membentuk jejaknya. Rantai janji yang mengikat kakinya dan kaki Felix. Di pinggir jalan, ia melihat Felix dan Changbin. Ia melihat wajah Felix bahagia dengan senyum lebar dan pipi bersemu. Namun, langkahnya seperti terseret, kontradiksi dengan langkah Changbin yang ringan. Ada rantai janji yang mengikat kaki Felix dan rantai itu yang membuat langkahnya berat.

Selama ini Jisung melihat dirinya sendiri: ditinggalkan, sendirian, hatinya meradang dan bengkak tiap detik ia teringat bahwa Felix sudah menjadi milik Changbin. Terlupa bahwa berkat janjnya, ia harus menelan korban lagi. Felix yang langkahnya terseret dan kakinya meradang berkat diikatnya paksa dengan janji.

Air matanya luruh, dari pipi menyentuh selimut.

_Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

“Tahun Baru nanti—gimana kalau kita berhenti?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Enggak akan ada ciuman atau _skinship_. Atau—tidur bareng/” Matanya memberanikan diri menemui mata Felix. “Enggak enak sama Changbin. Masa aku mesra-mesraan sama pacarnya?”

Felix menatapnya dan berkata ragu (biarpun mata itu memancarkan kelegaan), “... oke. Tapi kamu gimana?”

“Enggak usah pikirin aku. Yang penting kamu sehat dan langgeng sama Changbin. Oke?”

Senyum Jisung lebih tampak seperti torehan pisau—Felix tahu, Felix tidak mengatakan apapun. Felix hanya beringsut, memeluk Jisung lebih erat dibanding apapun, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Jisung menitikkan air mata.

“Jisungie juga, sehat-sehat, ya.”

.

.

.

Rumah kecil Changbin sama sekali tidak pantas disebut _kecil_.

Dan kalau bukan karena undangan Felix, ia tidak akan punya muka untuk menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini. Rumah Changbin tampak seperti miniatur dari rumah-rumah _chaebol_ di serial drama, cukup untuk membuat Jisung merasa ciut. Ia merasakan tangannya digenggam erat, dikuatkan, dengan tarikan napas, Jisung memberanikan diri menekan tombol. Ada jeda waktu beberapa menit sebelum Felix datang dan membuka pintu dengan cengiran lebar.

“Jisungie!” Pandangan mata Felix kemudian berpindah dari Jisung menuju sosok di sebelahnya, “Loh, ini siapa?”

“Ini Minho _-hyung_.”

“Kalian pacaran? Jisungie kok enggak bilang-bilang?”

“Bu—“

“Bentar lagi. Minta restu dan doanya, ya.”

Minho cepat-cepat memotong kalimatnya, membuat Felix terkikik mendengarnya. Pintu dibuka lebih lebar. Jisung dan Minho masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Felix memeluk erat Changbin yang baru selesai berurusan dengan minuman dan dapur, melihat bahwa senyum di wajah Felix jauh, jauh lebih berkilau dibandingkan apa yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

Tidak ada lagi rantai janji yang mengikat kedua kaki mereka. Tidak ada lagi janji-janji yang terserak di antara mereka. Baik Felix dan Jisung, keduanya telah memulai lembaran baru. Mata Jisung bertukar pandang dengan milik Minho sebelum mereka berdua melangkah ke tempat duduk. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan Changbin pacar Felix. Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada rada dengki yang mendidih.

Dada dan langkahnya terasa lebih ringan. [***]

**Author's Note:**

> again, i turn this work into ajang curhat orz just slap me.


End file.
